Thunder
by Sakura-Love94
Summary: [Sasusaku] [Two Shot/Songfic] (CONTINUACION PERSPECTIVA DE SASUKE) Sakura es la nueva sensación musical, pero todas las presiones que el mundo de la fama conlleva empiezan a aumentar. Hasta que Sasuke llega a su vida. Enamorada y a punto de dar una presentación muy importante recuerda las palabras de Ino "porque tú no das el primer paso?" Lo hara, y en television internacional.
1. Thunder: Sakura

Hola de nuevo! Ataque de inspiración de nuevo! La canción se llama Thunder de Jessie J, es mi nueva obsesión, así que… espero que les guste y lo disfruten!

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura caminaba de lado a lado en su camerino. Se vio una vez más en el espejo, traía puesto un, algo sugerente, atuendo. Era un corsé con tirantes hasta arriba del ombligo, y la parte de abajo era como la parte de debajo de un payasito de ballet debajo de su ombligo, con una falda que era corta por delante y más larga atrás y se abría en dos por adelante, todo de un color plateado que parecía haber pasado por un baño de diamantina por lo mucho que brillaba. Todo esto confeccionado especialmente para ella, especialmente para esa ocasión.

Sakura iba a cumplir apenas un año en el medio de la música como una artista reconocida mundialmente. Cuando le dijo a sus padres que no iba a entrar a la universidad a estudiar medicina, y en vez de eso tratar suerte con la música, casi la desheredan. Pero había tenido suerte, solo tardo dos años en que la descubriera una disquera famosa, y un año para saltar a la fama como cantante pop… Hay músicos que se tardan años en tan si quiera tener algo de atención. Bendito YouTube y benditas las redes sociales, y bendito el bello físico que su madre le había heredado. A sus 23 años no podía estar más agradecida con ellas.

Pero ahora estaba nerviosa, ella era solo una chica del pequeño pueblo de Brighton a las afueras de Londres a punto de dar una enorme presentación en los premiso musicales más importantes del medio. No sabia si se estaba asfixiando por el calor de Los Ángeles que era todo lo contrario al húmedo clima de Londres, o si eran sus nervios. Podía apostar que era la segunda.

Se sentó, y tomo su celular. Busco un numero en especifico y escribió.

"_Estoy muy nerviosa. Siento que va a ser un desastre". _

Dejo del celular de nuevo en el tocador y se vio en el espejo. Su pelo largo estaba en una línea de lado y ondulado de una manera que su flequillo no le caía en la cara. Sus ojos bien delineados de negro con una sombra transparente pero plateada y brillante como su atuendo. Su boca era de un simple rosa, no se reconocía a si misma. Vio los tacones igualmente plateados que tendría que usar en la presentación y tembló… se iba a romper un tobillo frente a sabrá Dios cuantos músicos famosos, y en televisión internacional. ¿A quien se le había ocurrido que era buena idea ponerle tacones y hacerla bailar?

Su celular sono indicando la entrada de un mensaje, y con la velocidad de un rayo se metioa verlo.

"Lo harás bien, has ensayado mucho. Respira, las luces van a cegarte y no podrás ver a nadie de la multitud. Confía en ti misma, si estas aquí es porque te lo has ganado"

Sakura sonrió y apretó el celular contra su pecho. Agradecía eternamente haberse topado con él en la fiesta que se dio después de otra entrega de premios en Ámsterdam, donde ganó premio a mejor nuevo artista. Aquí también estaba nominada en esa categoría.

Pero aún con todo y que había ganado el premio, había sido reprimida por su agente por su vago discurso. Era la primera vez que ganaba algo, estaba nerviosa.

_Sakura estaba sentada en el balcón de donde tomaba lugar aquella fiesta. Se limpio las lagrimas que caían. Sabia que el medio de la música era difícil pero eso estaba siendo extenuante. _

—_Hey, muchas felicidades en tu premio—habló una gruesa voz atrás de él. Voltea sorprendida por quien le dirigía la palabra._

_Sasuke Uchiha, guitarrista de la banda de rock alternativo neoyorkina, Konoha. Él tenia 27 años, lo sabia de memoria. Adoraba su música desde antes de ella ser famosa._

—_Muchas gracias—dijo débilmente cuando había querido sonar normal._

—_¿Esta todo bien?—preguntó él yéndose a sentar junto a ella, pero en seguida vio sus ojos hinchados—No se supone que estés así después de ganar un premio._

—_Estoy feliz por el premio es solo que… mi agente, ya sabes, me regaño por el discurso de agradecimiento que di. Estaba nerviosa, no sabia que decir. _

—_Tu tartamudeo a mi me pareció adorable._

_Sakura rio un poco._

—_Ojala él pensara lo mismo. _

—_No puedes dejar que el regaño de tu agente te ponga así. Estas en una fiesta, y eres una gran sensación entre los artistas. _

—_No es solo eso, también, no sé si te enterarse de todo el problema que tuve con ese paparazzi que me estuvo acosando. Fue una pesadilla, casi me toma fotos mientras me cambiaba en mi cuarto de hotel, no sé como logro entrar. _

—_Sí, vi algo al respecto en MTV. _

—_Fue terrible, literalmente quería fotos mías desnudas para ganar dinero extra. ¿Con que osadía hace eso? Una cosa es en las calles, pero violar mi privacidad así… y toda esta critica, sabia que iba a ser difícil pero no así de difícil._

—_Es le medio, querida, así va a ser siempre, y si continuas ascendiendo de esta manera, te puedo prometer que se pondrá peor. _

—_Que alentador…_

—_Es la verdad, el medio es un lugar peligroso. Una de dos, o tu voluntad se hace fuerte, o te pierdes en el camino._

—_No. No puedo fallar. Deje todo por esta oportunidad, no puedo rendirme en esto._

—_Entonces no lo hagas, mantén la frente en alto y no dejes que nadie pueda contigo. Se tú misma, y disfruta de esto, esto es algo que no todos pueden lograr. Tienes talento, no lo eches a perder._

_Las miradas de ambos se fundieron, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en la boca de ambos._

—_Gracias_

—_No me ha agradezcas, hay que admitir que para una artista pop, tus composiciones de música son buenas, claro, si es que tú si las compones—dijo él entre sarcástico y burlón._

—_Oh, te puedo apostar que cada cosa sale de mi. Ninguna canción es hecha sin mi._

—_Me alegra escuchar eso, si no, sinceramente estaría decepcionado de ti._

—_No, no tienes que estar decepcionado._

—_Sasuke! Ahí estas!—habló una voz algo arrastrada, gracias al alcohol seguramente, en la entrada del balcón—Veo que estas acompañado—aún así el rubio se acerco sin vergüenza alguna—Pero si es Sakura Haruno, me gusta tu música!._

—_Gracias._

—_Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y canto en Konoha—dijo en pose orgullosa haciendo a la pelirosa reír._

—_Sí, sé quien eres. _

—_¿La oíste?—le preguntó a Sasuke—la chica bonita sabe quien soy! Y yo sé quien es ella._

Desde esa noche no solo se había vuelto gran amiga de la banda Konoha, si no que cada que Sakura tenia una crisis nerviosa, o se venia abajo por la presión, le marcaba o le mandaba algún mensaje a Sasuke, y él aunque estuviera al otro lado del mundo contestaba y la ayudaba a regresar los pies a la tierra.

Había habido varios rumores que ellos dos tenían una relación amorosa, desde sus salidas a cenar, o paseos en las tardes cuando coincidían en alguna ciudad, o que siempre estaban en los mismos eventos, y siempre pasando tiempo juntos. Constantes menciones en redes sociales, y fotos tomadas por los paparazzi, pero para su desgracia, cuando le preguntaron primero a Sasuke en un programa de entrevistas cual era su relación con ella, él había respondido que eran grandes amigos y se apoyaban mucho.

Recordaba ese día como ninguno.

Ella estaba en su gira por Europa, estaba en Francia en su cuarto de hotel junto con su mejor amiga, Ino, quien al tener vacaciones de su trabajo había estado acompañándola por un par de días de gira. Había sintonizado el canal MUCH MUSIC de Canadá, donde Konoha iba a hacer una entrevista, y se topo con aquella sorpresa.

—_Vamos frentona, no te pongas así. No todo esta perdido._

—_¿Cómo de que no? No lo oíste? Solo me ve como una amiga._

—_Sakura, no va a decir frente televisión nacional "Me gusta, pero no he formalizado nada con ella" Esto no es la vida normal, o preparatoria. No sé si no te has acostumbrado, pero en la fama tienes que cuidar mucho tu vida privada, y hasta donde sabemos, Sasuke es muy celoso con ella. No va a ir diciendo por ahí que le gustas. Dale tiempo. O… da tú el primer paso._

Después de esa entrevista, le habían anunciado a Sakura que su tour por Norte América se había agotado en minutos, y que empezarían con la composición del segundo disco, entonces que pusiera su creatividad en marcha, y siguiendo el consejo de Ino, ese día iba a declararle sus sentimientos a Sasuke de la mejor manera posible, escribiéndole una canción, y volviéndola su primer single del disco nuevo.

Y aquel día, en aquel evento, era la primera vez que el mundo oiría su nueva canción. Aclararía todas las dudas que Sasuke tuviera sobre ellos, era todo o nada.

Tocaron su puerta y entro la apuntadora del evento.

—Señorita Sakura, por favor vaya a tomar su posición, después de este corte es su turno.

Sakura asintió y se levantó de su silla, se puso sus tacones y salió de ahí. Mucha gente le deseo suerte, que todo iba a salir increíble, entre otras cosas. Se posiciono en su lugar, y tomo la pose acordada. Un técnico llegó a checar que su micrófono funcionara bien y así de rápido como vino, se fue.

Entonces lo oyó.

—Uno de las nuevas sensaciones musicales, que de hecho esta nominada a mejor canción pop, y mejor nuevo artista, esta hoy aquí para presentarnos por primera vez al publico, su nueva canción, Thunder (trueno)—habló una voz masculina.

—Así que por favor, todos prepárense para ser encantados por ella, su voz, y su envidiable pelo rosa natural—habló esta vez una mujer.

—Sakura Haruno!—dijeron ambos.

La música empezó a sonar y Sakura puso el micrófono frente a ella mientras las luces empezaban a ponerse sobre ella.

I'm a red and fragile rose

(Soy una roja y frágil rosa)

Won't grow in the dark alone

(no crecerá en la oscuridad sola)

Take me there cause I need to find the light

(Llevame ahí porque necesito encontrar la luz)

Caminando llegó hasta estar al frente de todo el mundo, trataba de localizar el lugar de Sasuke, pero no lo lograba encontrar.

I hate that I'm scared of this

(Odio que estoy asustada de esto)

But you believe so I'll take the risk

(Pero su creiste, y entonces tome el riesgo)

Hold me and tell me I'm alright

(Abrazame y dime que estoy bien)

En seguida un grupo de bailarinas ya estaban posicionadas atrás de ella para empezar la coreografía.

Now I'm falling down

(Ahora estoy cayendo)

You lift me up to the clouds

(Tú me elevas hasta las nubes)

Yes, I'm falling down

(Sí, estoy cayendo)

You lift me up

(Tú me elevas)

Aún no habia logrado identificarlo entre la multitud, pero sonrió. Sonrio al ver toda la gente que estaba ante ella, y un escalofrió pasó por su cuerpo, pero de esos escalofríos buenos. Se sintió poderosa, y más que nada, se sintió enamorada mientras la música se elevaba al igual que las luces dándole pasó al coro, y a que ella empezara a bailar la coreografía.

You make my hands shake

(Haces que mis manos tiemblen)

I watch the glass break

(Miro como el vidrio se rompe)

Around my guarded heart tonight

(Alrededor de mi resguardado corazón esta noche)

This ain't no mistake

(Este no es un error)

You make my earth quake

(Haces que mi piso se sacuda)

You feel like thunder in the sky

(Te sientes como un trueno en el cielo)

Like thunder, thunder, thunder

(Como trueno, trueno, trueno)

You feel like thunder in the sky

(Te sientes como un trueno en el cielo)

En su casa Ino empezaba a golpear la pierna de Kiba, su novio, totalmente emocionada mientras Sakura caminaba por el escenario.

—Lo esta haciendo, Kiba. Se esta declarando. ¿La estas viendo? Esta hecha una reina, se ve hermosísima.

—Sí, estoy viendo lo mismo que tú.

—Pero en serio! Vela! Es una diosa ahí cantando. Vamos frentona, tú puedes hacer esto.

La cámara cambio de Sakura al publico, específicamente a Konoha, Naruto estaba parado bailando con la canción, y embarrándosele a Sai quien solo sonreí incomodo, Neji que se encontraba sentado y Sasuke, a quien se le atrapo con una mirada totalmente embelesada e intensa sobre Sakura, y una sonrisa.

Ahí fue cuando Ino pegó un grito, y salto del sillón tirando el plato de palomitas al suelo.

—Sasuke esta entendiendo el mensaje! Sasuke esta captando!

Broke free, saw an open road

(Liberada, vi un camino abierto)

Footsteps lead me to your soul

(pasos que me llevan a tu alma)

Now I run with a home to go to

(Ahora corro con un hogar a donde ir)

Entonces fue cuando ella lo encontró y sus miradas chocaron, tan intensamente como jamás lo habían hecho.

Never thought I'd be this happy

(Jamas pensé que seria así de feliz)

If you asking, yes, you have me

(Si me preguntas, si, me tienes)

How you change my thoughts, you'll never know

(Como has cambiado mi manera de pensar, nunca lo sabras)

So when you're falling down

(Así que cuando tú caigas)

I'll lift you up to the clouds

(Yo te elevare a las nubes)

Yes, when you're falling down

(Sí, cuando tú caigas)

I'll lift you up

(yo te elevare)

El coro volvió a entrar, y esta vez, la sonrisa y energía con la que ella cantaba se elevo. Estaba que explotaba por dentro de felicidad, había compartido esa mirada con él, una mirada que se lo había dicho todo. Sentía las luces, y la música vibrando por su cuerpo, pero más que nada, sentía que estaba flotando, que nadie en ese lugar podría alcanzarla en el lugar donde ahora estaba. Podía jurar que jamás había cantado así de bien en su vida entera.

Las luces bajaron un poco solo alumbrándola a ella por un momento. Se detuvo tomando aire, recuperando la respiración un poco.

I was broken and starting to think

(Estaba rota, y empezando a pensar)

that I'm should be ashamed

(Que debería estar avergonzada)

Trebling and nervous and naked feeling afraid

(Temblando, y nerviosa, y desnuda sintiendo miedo)

Then you came and told me

(Entonces tú llegaste, y me dijiste)

and showed to fight through the rain

(y enseñaste a pelear a través de la lluvia)

Las luces volvieron a encenderse, y las bailarinas a incorporarse con Sakura mientras hacían la ultima coreografía junto con el ultimo coro.

La canción acabo y por un momento la pelirosa sintió que estaba viviendo un completo sueño, todo parecía irreal, incapaz de creer que aquello le estaba pasando a ella. Sonrió una ultima vez al publico cuando se empezaron a oír los aplausos y ella pudo regresar a la parte de atrás.

En seguida empezó a recibir aplausos de la gente de atrás, y abrazos de su estilista y nuevo agente, Yamato (Sí, habían corrido al anterior gracias a Dios)

Sakura acabo de felicitar a las bailarinas para dirigirse de nuevo a su camerino para regresar a su vestido y descansar un poco. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse ahí a alguien.

—Sasuke—dijo sonriendo cerrando la puerta tras ella—¿Qué tal lo hice?

—Magníficamente—le dijo para sin previo aviso tomarla por atrás del cuello y pegar sus labios con los de ella.

Sakura no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder aquel beso, que se fue profundizando de tal manera que Sasuke tuvo que poner una mano en la puerta para, uno, detenerse él, y segundo, detener a quien quiera que osara interrumpir su momento. Por su parte, ella ya tenia sus manos bien planteadas en el cuello de él sin intenciones de dejarlo ir en un futuro cercano. El azabache pegó más su cuerpo al de ella aprisionándola por completo contra la puerta y acabando con todo espacio entre ellos.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire ambos jadeaban.

—Necesito cambiarme, se preocuparan si me tardo demasiado.

—Podemos arreglar eso.

Sasuke le puso seguro a la puerta para luego quitarle el corsé a Sakura, que debajo no traía sostén por lo que quedo desnuda de la parte de arriba. Paso su boca ligeramente sobre cada botón rosa de ella haciendo que ella se sonrojara ante el contacto del aliento de él contra su piel.

Las manos de él se posaron en sus hombros, bajaron acariciando sus pechos, todo esto con su mirada fundida en la de ella, para luego llegar hasta la parte de abajo y deslizarla hasta sus tobillos, donde le quito ambos tacones. Y la ayudo a quitárselo. Ahí estaba ella con solo unas bragas ante él. Sasuke se volvió a acercar para besarla nuevamente, esta vez de manera pausada mientras acariciaba cada parte de piel desnuda de Sakura. Se separó para luego pasarle su vestido.

—Acábate de vestir, te veo afuera.

Sakura tomó el vestido tapando su desnudes con este, antes de tomar la manga de Sasuke para detenerlo.

—Todo esto, que acaba de pasar… Yo solo quería decir que yo… que yo te quiero, Sasuke—este le sonrió y se acercó a depositar un beso en la cabeza de ella.

—Y yo a ti, preciosa. Desde el primer momento en que te vi.

—¿Qué?—dijo ella atónita.

—Esa noche en Ámsterdam, en el balcón… no me acerque por pura casualidad. Desde que te vi en la alfombra de el evento, no pude despegar mis ojos de ti. Ese día pensé "Es mucho mas hermosa en persona que en la televisión"

Sakura sonrió y tiro el vestido aun lado para volver a atraerlo hacia él y besarlo una vez más.

Se sonrieron y Sasuke salió del camerino dejándola sola para que se acabara de vestir.

-…-

-…-

-…-

El evento acabo, y todos se dirigían a la fiesta que ofrecían después de los premios. Sakura se había ido junto con la banda, Konoha al evento. Naruto, Neji y Sai felicitaron a la pareja, diciendo que se habían tardado muchísimo en, al fin, formalizar algo. Ellos solo se encogieron de hombros para luego besarse de manera corta. Se sentía bien al fin estar juntos.

Llegaron a la alfombra roja del evento, en seguida recibidos por música saliendo del lugar de la fiesta, y por miles de flashes.

—Sasuke, Sasuke—le hablaba una reportera—Se te vio salir del camerino de Sakura después de su presentación, y veo que vienen juntos ¿Algún cometario?

—¿Son formalmente una pareja?—preguntó otro entrevistador.

Sasuke sonrió de lado antes de responder.

—Sí, somos pareja.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrelazar su mano con la de Sakura y jalarla con él dentro del lugar dejando a todos los demás reporteros haciéndole preguntas. Ino tenia razón, Sasuke era muy celoso con su vida personal.

—Y ese asunto del camerino—empezó a decir el azabache—no se acabo ahí. Vamos acabar con esto acabando en este lugar en mi nuevo departamento de aquí.

—¿Lo estrenaremos?—le pregunto ella pasando sus manos por el cuello de él, para que él la tomara por la cintura. Él asintió.

—Y sabes una cosa—le dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella—tu también te sientes como un trueno a través de mi.

—HEY—les llamó la intención Naruto sosteniendo dos vasos—No den shows, mejor consíganse un cuarto.

La pareja se separo, Sasuke bufando molesto y Sakura divertida.

—Como dijiste Sasuke, tendremos que acabar con las cosas al rato—le respondió Sakura tomando el vaso de bebida que Naruto le ofrecía.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Ojala haya sido de su agrado n_n

Espero leerlos a todos!


	2. Certain Things: Sasuke

_**Bueno. No pensaba hacer continuación de esto ya que estaba pensado como un one-shot, pero varias personas me pidieron una continuación. La mayoría, de hecho. Y me tarde porque no estaba muy convencida de cómo quería que fuera, o de que canción le pondría a esto para mantener la temática de que ambos son músicos, y que bueno, es un song-fic al final de cuentas. Y para no saber como proceder, quedó bastante más largo de lo que creí.**_

_**Pero aquí esta. Tal como lo pidieron, una continuación y desde la perspectiva de Sasuke.**_

_**La canción es: Certain Things – James Arthur.**_

_**(Nota: en la canción la voz de una mujer acompaña la voz de el hombre. Aquí pretendamos que es de otro hombre)**_

-…-

-…-

-…-

Al ser una figura publica, es normal que en todos lados, y en todas las entrevistas siempre traten de sacarte la más información posible sobre tu vida personal. Por lo que era normal que continuamente le preguntaban sobre su relación con Sakura. Si seguían juntos, cómo iban, cómo lidiaban con los problemas de distancia, agendas llenas, y sobre todo cómo eran las reacciones de los fanáticos. En fin, siempre que entrevistaban a la banda le hacían ese tipo de preguntas mientras enseñaban fotos de ellos paseando por algún lado tomados de la mano, o comiendo juntos. Fotos obviamente proporcionadas por los paparazzi. O hasta veces tomaban fotos de la cuenta personal de Sakura, donde continuamente ella solía subir fotos de ellos juntos.

Pero si le preguntaran de su relación con Sakura en un nivel más personal, la respuesta seria simple: Felicidad. Felicidad pura.

Así de simple.

Por supuesto que en ese año y medio que llevaban juntos habían enfrentado dificultades tales no estar en el mismo país o ni si quiera en el mismo continente por meses enteros. Tenían que encontrar en que horas los dos estarían libres para hablar y verse. Y puede que él, como miembro de una banda de rock, su agenda no fuera tan llena como la de Sakura, que seguía siendo igual, si no es que más famosa de lo que era.

Era lo malo de las estrellas pop… una vez que encontraban la escalera al cielo, no conocían como quedarse en un mismo escalón. O subían o bajan. Y la pelirosa no había hecho nada más que ascender.

En ese momento él se encontraba echado en el sillón de su sala con su guitarra acústica entre las manos mientras que Sakura acomodaba cosas en el nuevo estante que habían comprado para su departamento.

Tocaba un par de acordes al azar sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Detallaba como su pelo se movía al compas de lo que ella hacía, como su cuerpo se tensaba cuando ella se paraba de puntas para alcanzar el siguiente nivel del estante porque era demasiado floja para ir a buscar un banco en el que pararse, en…

—¿Es alguna canción nueva?—habló ella de la nada sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Hm?

Sus ojos de toparon con los de ella. Al parecer Sakura había acabado de colocar cosas.

—Que si es una canción nueva.

—¿Cuál?—preguntó despistado.

—Lo que estabas tocando, al menos no es de alguna canción que reconozca.

Sasuke sonrió. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que tocaba algo conciso en si.

—Puros acordes al azar, realmente.

—Pues suenan bien, deberías apuntarlos.

Sasuke la vio por unos escasos segundos, para luego apartar la guitarra, y asegurarse que estaba bien puesta en su lugar. Volteo a ver a Sakura de una manera libidinosa, sonriendo de lado. Las mejillas de ella se encendieron cuando su cerebro registro lo que esa expresión significaba.

Se paró del sillón y camino hasta ella.

—Yo sé que otra cosa suena muy bien.

Sin advertencia alguna la cargó sobre su hombro haciéndola reír para llevarla hacia la habitación.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Veía el techo de la habitación que compartía con Sakura con su brazo izquierdo extendido gracias a que ella dormía tranquilamente sobre este, mientras que su mano derecha descansaba en su abdomen.

Había sido una de esas noches donde hacer el amor los había dejado agotados. Él se había despertado repentinamente y no lograba consolar el sueño. Y no podía moverse mucho de su lugar por no querer despertarla.

Gracias a los constantes viajes que hacían, el _jet-lag _era tremendo, y lo mantenía despierto toda la noche, solo logrando un par de horas de sueño decentes, por lo que no estaba del todo acostumbrado a tener una noche entera de sueño. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo un par de horas aquí y allá, en la noche, o antes de algún evento. Pero estaban cerca de navidad por lo que tanto Sakura como él tenían un par de meses libres, y los estaban tratando de aprovechar lo más que podían. En pocos días viajarían a la ciudad natal de él para que ella pasara su primera navidad con su familia.

La volteo a ver, y agradecido de que ella se encontrara durmiendo en ese momento, se dedicó a observarla. Su extravagante pelo que al mismo tiempo era increíblemente suave. Ella siempre había sido quisquillosa con su pelo, por lo que apenas dejaba que le hicieran cosas que lo dañara aunque fuera un poco. Ni si quiera seguía los consejos de su estilista de que lo cortara, a ella le gustaba largo, y la verdad es que a él le gustaba aún más que lo tuviera largo. Su pequeña nariz que si te fijabas lo suficiente podías ver unas pecas que jamás lograron hacerse notar suficientes. Tenia unas pestañas negras gruesas y largas, y una preciosa boca rosa que era delgada y que el siempre se dedicaba a hincharla por los besos. Todos los hombres decían que una boca rellena y sobresaliente era el paraíso, pero a él le gustaba la sencillez que los de ella ofrecían.

Entonces los acordes que había tocado aquella tarde en su sala regresaron a su mente reproduciéndose como arte de magia.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Un par de semanas después de aquel día Sasuke caminaba por la estancia de un elegante edificio hacia los elevadores, donde seguridad no dudo en dejarlo pasar. Tenia una junta con el grupo, y un par de compositores con los que solían trabajar para hablar sobre la dirección que el nuevo disco tomaría. Gran parte de su descanso de las giras tenia que ver sobre aquel nuevo álbum que pensaban sacar. Habían pasado casi dos años desde su ultimo disco, y era hora de darle algo nuevo a la audiencia.

Tenían varias canciones ya compuestas, y otras a medias que eran bastante prometedoras. Solo había que acabarlas, y después empezarían a grabar. Lo difícil era seleccionar cuales quedarían y cuales se irían.

Sasuke llegó encontrándose solo en el estudio. Por supuesto era el primero. Como siempre.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos cuando llegó Neji, y después de media hora ya estaban también Naruto, y Sai. Una vez que llegaron las demás personas, no tardaron en adentrarse sobre lo que habían quedado de acuerdo como banda de lo que seria el futuro de su música. Plantaron días de grabación, y días de composición. Tendrían hasta una semana después del año nuevo para traer compuestas ideas completas para poder trabajar en ellas, y grabar.

Dejaron ir a sus representantes, y compositores quedando solo ellos cuatro en el estudio. No solían discutir sobre sus propias composiciones con su equipo creativo hasta que ellos tuvieran claro todo sobre estas. Ahí fue cuando Sasuke tomó una de las guitarras y comenzó a tocar la nueva canción que había creado en ese par de semanas a escondidas de Sakura. De repente cantaba un poco, vacilando sobre como quedaría la melodía cantada. Había sido pura inspiración.

Después de esa noche observando a Sakura dormir, se había levantado con esa canción en la cabeza, y la había compuesto en un santiamén cuando se encontraba solo.

—Wow, Sasuke. Una balada—le dijo Naruto asintiendo complacido—Me gusta, me gusta mucho.

—Sí, suena que seria un buen hit—dijo esta vez Neji. Él era él que más pensaba en si las canciones agradarían o no al publico. Neji había quedado desheredado por su padre al seguir su sueño de ser músico, por lo que tener y seguir teniendo éxito era un asunto muy delicado para él.

—Me gusta—dijo Sai algo pensativo—Pero ¿Qué te parece si la melodía principal es hecha con piano? Tú sabes tocar el piano ¿No Sasuke?—Este asintió—Inténtalo con piano, y que la guitarra sea un apoyo, creo que quedaría mucho mejor así.

—Pero que el piano sea hecho con un sintetizador. Así no sonara completamente cursi—interfirió Naruto—Si no puede que quede demasiado pop.

Aquel día Sasuke le mandó un mensaje a Sakura avisándole que llegaría tarde, que estaría en el estudio trabajando en un par de canciones. Ella no había tenido problema alguno con eso, lo entendía. Su respuesta había sido que aún así había pensando en pasar el día con Ino, que él no se preocupara por ella.

Una vez que quedó tranquilo con la respuesta de su novia se dedicó a encontrar la melodía perfecta en el piano del estudio para esa canción, no dejaba de pensar en el día que había visto a Sakura Haruno por primera vez. Había sido en la televisión, mientras estaban de tour por Colorado.

Hacia frió ese día y había una gran cantidad de fans fuera del hotel, por lo que el manager de seguridad no los habida dejado salir del hotel por su seguridad, y salud. Igualmente así que no les era inconveniente tener que quedarse dentro del hotel. Sai y Neji habían bajado al gimnasio, mientras que él y Naruto estaban en el cuarto del rubio en la pequeña sala que había viendo la televisión. Solo el rubio la veía, él estaba en su celular checando su Twitter y haciendo un poco de presencia con los fans aunque fuera por las redes sociales, y pidiendo disculpas por no poder salir. Cuando hacia frio en colorado, de verdad que hacia frio, y era mejor que aquellas chicas no se quedaran tanto tiempo solas en la interperie.

—Wow, wow, wow—dijo su amigo repentinamente. Él lo volteo a ver levantando una ceja—Teme, ve la televisión. Vela, por favor.

Sasuke obedeció y volteo a ver el aparato en busca de lo que había sorprendido a Naruto. Y lo entendió en seguida. Era una preciosidad de chica cantando en un video de música. Nunca había escuchado aquella canción, y nunca la había visto a ella, pero ciertamente llamaba su atención.

El video de música acabó dejándole la pegajosa melodía atascada en la cabeza, y para su suerte pasaron en seguida a una entrevista con ella. No se había fijado en el nombre del artista cuando acabó la canción.

Llevaba un recatado vestido blanco de día, y su sonrisa era la sonrisa era tan grande que ocupaba todo su rostro. En el video logró ver que sus ojos eran de un verde turquesa intenso, pero había creído que seria por la corrección de color que le hacen a absolutamente todo, pero viéndola en la entrevista se daba cuenta de que no era así. Ese era genuinamente el color de sus ojos, y su pelo rosa se veía demasiado natural para ser pintado. Escuchó con atención a sus respuestas descubriendo lo expresivo que era su rostro, y lo contagiosa que era su risa. Sin darse cuenta, cuando la entrevista acabó y otro video de música (que no era de ella) empezó, se sintió con ganas de ver más de ella.

—Que belleza—dijo Naruto tras un pequeño silbido—¿No crees?

—Sí… ¿Quién era?—preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado.

—Sakura Haruno. Es como una nueva promesa del pop. Le esta yendo bien por lo que dicen. Su canción ya la había escuchado un par de veces en la radio, y tengo que admitir que la tengo en mi computadora, pero no me esperaba que ella fuera tan bonita.

Ese día cuando el común insomnio lo invadió, se dedicó a buscar en internet un par de entrevistas de ella, o cualquier video que estuviera disponible. Había encontrado su cuenta de Twitter, y había leído un par de cosas que había puesto. Esa noche había soñado con aquel pelo rosa.

Lo que fueron los siguientes meses, no paró de saber sobre ella por todos lados. Como una maldición. No solo porque a Naruto le gustaba su música y la cantaba todo el tiempo, si no que empezaba a alzar vuelo como artista, y él se sentía feliz por ella extrañamente. No la conocía, pero le tenia simpatía. Por lo que había visto ella era una chica sencilla, y muy dócil. No había escándalos sobre ella, y los comentarios que la involucraban siempre tenían algo bueno que decir. Lo cual era raro en el medio. Al parecer era una chica celosa con su vida personal, y venia de una familia muy unida. Era una chica de familia.

Entonces empezó la época de premios, y tuvo la suerte de verla en persona. Fue ahí cuando acabó de sentir el flechazo por aquella mujer de facciones finas. La vio en la alfombra roja donde las entrevistas no paraban, los gritos de los fans los dejaban sordos, y los flashes los dejaban ciegos. Como siempre, llevaba un vestido negro sencillo que aún así era corto, y se ceñía a su cuerpo haciéndolo notar lo blanca que era su piel. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana japonesa.

—Mira, ahí esta Sakura Haruno, teme—le dijo Naruto—Las cámaras no le hace justicia.

Él no dijo nada, solo concordó con su amigo en silencio.

Mientras Konoha daba una entrevista, ella daba otra entrevista justo a su lado. Cuando terminaron, vieron como ella se acercaba apenas podía con un par de fanáticos que gritaban su nombre y los saludaba, tal como un artista nuevo que absorbe todo lo que su trabajo le da ya que uno no sabe cuanto durara eso. Estaba conversando con un par de chicas que la veían con una enorme ilusión hasta que un ostión de hombre llegó a jalarla y a decirle que tenia que continuar con las entrevistas. En seguida le desagradó ese hombre, y en especial le desagrado el miedo que vio en aquellos ojos verdes cuando el hombre la regañó. Unos ojos que hasta hace un momento estaban radiando de felicidad.

Durante todo el evento había tenido ganas de acercarse a ella pero siempre hubo algo que se lo complicó. Algún otro artista queriendo hablar con la banda sobre componer juntos, u alguna cantante queriendo llamar su atención. Cuando acabó el evento tenia esperanzas de verla en la fiesta que había después, pero al llegar, escuchó a un par de chicas comentando sobre ella, chicas que parecían ser sus nuevas amigas dentro del circulo social que era la farándula. Reconocía a una de ellas, era otra contante y la otra era una modelo. Interesado, Sasuke se mantuvo cerca para oír que tenían que decir. Ambas comentaban sobre lo triste que era que Sakura tuviera que irse sin ir a aquella fiesta, y la otra había respondido que era de esperarse desde que Sakura tenia un concierto en otro ciudad al día siguiente.

Decepcionado, él también se había ido temprano de la fiesta.

Así habían pasado dos oportunidades. Dos eventos donde ambos habían estado en aquel lugar, pero él no encontraba como acercarse a ella. Era como si la vida quisiera reírse de él. Aplaudió con fuerza cuando ella había ganado un premio en uno de aquellos eventos. Su primer premio. Naruto había chiflado como un loco. Él era un genuino fanático de ella.

Había visto en la televisión otra entrevista de ella donde admitía ser fanática de su banda, sin darse cuenta sonrió. Se la podía imaginar cantando en sus conciertos, apoyándolo. Y él se había encontrado un día tarareando una de las canciones de Sakura. Culparía a Naruto de eso.

Hasta que llegaron aquellos premios en Ámsterdam. Ella ganó otro permio ese día, y nerviosa lo aceptó con un notable sonroso y viéndose todavía incomoda por toda esa atención, y la conmoción de haber ganado. Ganar un premio siempre era una sensación emocionante.

Esta vez ella si fue a la fiesta que se ofrecía después. La identificó apenas llegó al lugar, y no la perdió de vista.

En un momento ella se separó de la modelo, y la cantante de las que al parecer ya eran sus amigas cercanas, y camino sola hacia la terraza que había en el lugar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces él la siguió decidido a que ese seria el día que al fin le hablaría a su pequeña estrella pop.

Cerró la tapa del piano y se paró exhausto guardando las partituras acabadas de la melodía. Cuando iba a salir de ahí se encontró con Naruto. Era tarde, y no entendía que hacia ahí todavía.

—Creí que ya te habrías ido a casa—le dijo Sasuke.

—No, yo también estoy trabajando en unas canciones en la guitarra.

—¿Y qué tal van?

—Bien ¿Tú como vas con esa balada?

—Creo que ya quedó, mañana se las daré a oír.

—¿Cuándo se la darás a oír a Sakura?

La sonrisa zorruna de Naruto hizo sonreír a Sasuke. Por supuesto que su mejor amigo ya había visto a través de él.

—Cuando este terminada, en un momento especificó.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? O ¿Ya lo tienes planeado?

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza un poco.

—Podría usar algo de ayuda.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sasuke regresó a su casa cerca de las dos de la mañana. Apenas se había acercado a la puerta del departamento había logrado oír las risas de Ino, TenTen, y Temari, acompañadas de música electrónica.

Ino era la mejor amiga de toda la vida de Sakura, quien se dedicaba a ser abogada. Y más en especifico era la nueva abogada de la misma. TenTen y Temari eran las dos mujeres a quienes Sasuke constantemente espiaba en los eventos para saber el paradero de la pelirosa. Temari era la cantante, y TenTen era la modelo.

Sus piro hondo y entró. Sabia que su novia pasaría el día con sus amigas, pero no que la pasarían en su departamento.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Ya llegaste!—gritó Sakura apenas lo vio.

—Hola, Sasuke—le dijeron Temari y TenTen al unísono.

—¿Qué horas de llegar son estas, eh?—le preguntó Ino con un claro tono de comedia.

Ese era el único inconveniente con las amigas de Sakura. Todas tenían esta inusual energía que no deberían. TenTen era la más calmada, pero no dudaba en reírse a todo volumen y hacer algún otro comentario estrepitoso de igual manera. Todas igual de extrovertidas.

—Tenia trabajo, Ino, lo siento.

—Las estrellas de rock nunca descansan—agregó Temari. Él asintió tranquilamente.

—Pasare a mi cuarto a descansar. Buenas noches a todas.

Sin decir nada más camino hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría a su cuarto mientras que a sus espaldas se escuchaba un pequeño coro de "Buenas noches". El volvió a negar para después encerrarse en su habitación.

Se desvistió dejando su ropa en una esquina del cuarto, rebusco en su armario hasta sacar unos pantalones negros para dormir, y colocárselos.

Hizo una parada rápida en el baño en la que lavarse los dientes tuvo que ver, y una vez que acabó se metió a su cama. Frunció el seño ligeramente y se revolvió el pelo. Aún escuchaba las risas de las mujeres que estaban en su sala de estar mientras que la música seguía siendo igual de animada.

Se colocó de lado y espero poder dormir con todo aquel ruido. Pero había estado trabajando tanto en el estudio aquel día, que sin darse cuenta poco a poco se había quedado dormido. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió un cosquilleo en uno de sus brazos. Levantó su otra mano de manera impulsiva para rascarse el lugar de donde venia el cosquilleo, pero lo que pasó fue que su mano impacto contra algo, y seguido a eso se escuchó la voz de Sakura quejarse en un pequeño chillido. Esto fue suficiente para que él se sentara rápidamente en su cama.

Sakura estaba sentada frente a él con su manos protegiendo su cara.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto apresurado acercándose a ella—Déjame ver ¿Te saque sangre?

—Creo que sí—se oyó la vocecita melosa de ella debajo de sus manos.

—Quítate las manos. Tengo que ver.

Sakura levantó la cara y se quitó las manos poco a poco dejándolas debajo de su barbilla por si algo llegaba a chorrear y no manchar su cama. La delgadas líneas rojas resaltaban en contraste con la piel blanca. No era mucha, pero si había logrado hacerla sangrar del impacto. Ya lo había dicho antes, Sakura es poseedora de una nariz fina, dañarla por ende es algo que resulta fácil.

—Carajo, tapate la cara, vamos a que te laves la nariz.

Ella asintió. Con cuidado comenzó a arrastrarse sobre sus rodillas hacia la orilla de la cama, entonces l supo que ella se encontraba a

hacia la orilla de la cama, entonces ende es muy sangrar del impacto. ya ormido. seél supo que ella se encontraba borracha. Se acercó a ella para ayudarla a caminar hasta el baño, y la sentó en el escusado Tomó un poco de papel de baño, y le hizo una señal para que se quitara las manos de la cara.

Se hincó frente a ella y con el pedazo de papel empezó a limpiar la sangre que iba de su nariz, hasta el final de su barbilla.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Te estaba dando besitos en el brazo—dijo con el mismo tono que una niña de cuatro años usaría—No creí que reaccionaras golpeándome en la cara.

Sasuke se masajeo el puente de su nariz. Se levantó, tomó una toalla mojándola un poco de un extremo y se volvió a hincar frente a ella. La toalla mojada serviría para quitar todo rastro de sangre.

—Me estabas haciendo cosquillas, y solo quería rascarme. Si hubiera sabido que eras tú no hubiera reaccionado así.

—Lo siento. Solo que te vi acostado y no quería levantarte, pero quería darte un beso.

Sasuke solo le sonrió ligeramente. Ella estaba sentada en la tapa del escusado, con las manos escondidas entre sus piernas, las cuales estaban bien cerradas. Una vez que acabó de limpiar su rostro se levantó y la ayuda a hacer lo mismo. Ella entrelazó su mano con la de él dejándose guiar hasta la cama.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Los días pasaron, y poco a poco se les fue acabando sus vacaciones navideñas. Sakura se había quedado con él en su departamento de Nueva York, y habían ido a la casa de sus padres en Navidad, donde hubo una gigantesca cena.

Sakura sabia que Sasuke venia de una familia tan grande como su fortuna. Pero no se imagino que eran _así_ de tantos. Primos, tíos, sobrinos, primos-hermanos. Le ponían los pelos de puntas tener que presentarse y hablar con tanta gente. Itachi era el único que había sido consiente de su nerviosismo. Estaba siendo atacada por un par de primas de Sasuke que no pasarían de los diez años, y quienes le estaban pidiendo foto tras foto. O pidiéndole que les presentaran a tal artista porque al parecer Sasuke ignoraba sus peticiones. A mitad de aquello había llegado Itachi diciéndole a las niñas que había sido suficiente. Que era la cena de Navidad y que por más famosa que ella pudiera llegar a ser, seguía siendo un ser humano que quería descansar de su trabajo. Con todo el respeto posibles las niñas aceptaron y se fueron de ahí. Itachi rió un poco ante la cara totalmente perturbada que tenia Sakura. Después de eso él se encargó de guiarla con Sasuke nuevamente quien hablaba con su madre y un tío. Sasuke tenia mamitis aguda. No había nadie a quien él quisiera más que a su madre. Y lo entendía. Mikoto era sumamente encantadora.

El resto de sus días libres lo pasaron en esa ciudad. No tenían ganas de viajar, y aun así ambos estaban trabajando respectivamente en su música.

Sakura grabando un video musical, y él no paraba de componer.

Una vez acabadas sus vacaciones inevitablemente se tuvieron que separar. Ella tenia que irse a Europa a seguir con su tour, y él solo pasaría un par de días más en Nueva York promoviendo su nuevo disco junto con los demás en varias entrevistas por radio, y programas nocturnos en la televisión, después de eso pasarían a Boston a hacer lo mismo.

Dos meses de ese día darían un concierto exclusivo en Nueva York donde tocarían por primera vez su nuevo sencillo, el cual, para sorpresa de todos, era una balada. Él había pedido que específicamente fuera en esas fechas. Sakura habría acabado con la parte europea de su tour, y tendría dos semanas libres. Ella regresaría un día antes de el concierto, y podría asistir. Claro, Naruto había conspirado junto con él para alargar el estreno de la nueva canción.

-…-

-…-

-…-

_Marzo. Nueva York. _

El lugar aún estaba vació. Había coordinadores de producción aquí y allá acabando de preparar todo el escenario. Sasuke estaba en la punta del escenario frente a un micrófono mientras sostenía una guitarra eléctrica que era negra mate de punta a punta.

—Una vez más, Sasuke—sonó la voz de un hombre desde un balcón alto del lugar.

Sasuke empezó a carraspear las cuerdas de la guitarra y a cantar un poco.

Neji estaba atrás de él acabando de checar que sí hubieran armado bien la batería. Naruto y Sai estaban sentados frente a él en unas de las butacas del publico. Sai estaba en una tableta electrónica, seguramente dibujando algo, mientras que la atención del rubio se pasaba entre el dibujo de Sai, y Sasuke.

—Okey. Quedó listo—volvió a sonar la voz.

Sasuke se quitó la guitarra que en seguida fue recibida por uno de los asistentes del lugar, y se bajo del escenario de un salto. Caminó hasta Naruto, y se sentó junto a él.

Pero su descanso no duro mucho. Kurenai apareció en seguida frente a ellos.

—Vayan a comer. Ya esta el servicio puesto atrás de bambalinas. Tienen una hora para eso. Después necesito que en turnos vayan pasando con sus estilistas, y se preparen.

—Kurenai—la llamó Naruto—¿A que hora irán por las chicas?

—Apenas acabe de comer su chofer, él saldrá a recogerlas.

—Perfecto, gracias—le sonrió como ultimo gesto ya que Kurenai se fue sin más de ahí. Ella era una mujer ocupada al final de cuentas—Casi es hora del show, Sasuke, espero estés listo.

Sasuke solo le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante mientras soltaba su común monosílabo.

-…-

-…-

-…-

—¡Sakura! Hace mucho que no te veía—le dijo Naruto animado. Por lo general este vendría corriendo a saludarla, pero esta vez estaba atrapado en la silla de su estilista mientras era peinado dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

—Así es. Desde tu fiesta de año nuevo.

—Ah, pero que fiesta—le respondió con aires soñadores. Era claro que había sido su fiesta. Nadie se la había pasado tan bien como él.

—¿Ya han ensayado suficiente su nueva canción?

—Sí, quedaras sorprendidas. Ambas lo harán—Naruto vio a través del espejo frente suyo a Hinata, quien estaba sentada en el pequeño sillón tras de él. Ella le sonrió tímidamente como respuesta.

—¿Tú ya escuchaste la nueva canción, Hinata?—le preguntó Sakura.

—No. Me la han prohibido tanto como a ti.

Sakura bufó y se fue a sentar junto a Hinata. Ella era de su misma edad, pero la diferencia era que Hinata seria le heredera de una gran empresa, por lo que ella se había visto obligada a estudiar administración de empresas, lo cual ella decía que en si le gustaba. Argumentaba que había crecido entre gente de negocios, y platicas de finanzas e inversiones. Los negocios estaban en su sangre.

"_Bueno, así si la música sale mal tendré a Hinata, al menos"_

Había dicho Naruto una vez cuando habían tenido una cita doble. Sasuke casi se da un manotazo en la cara sin poder creer el valor de su mejor amigo al decir algo así, y Sakura lo había regañado sobre que aquel tipo de comentarios eran de mal gusto. Hinata solo había reído tímidamente sin el menos pisque de enojo. Como dice el dicho: Siempre hay un roto para un descocido.

—¿Sasuke donde esta?—Naruto se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—No lo he visto desde que lo acabaron de arreglar.

—Esta vocalizando—respondieron por ella. Volteo para poder enfrentar a Neji y a Sai. Ellos ya estaban arreglados. Desde que ellas habían llegado ellos ya estaban listos. Habían hablado un poco antes de que ellas fueran a buscar a sus respectivos novios.

—Creo que lo podrás ver hasta después del concierto—le respondió Sai esta vez.

—¿En serio?—preguntó totalmente decepcionada. Podría ser cursi, pero ella realmente quería darle aun que fuera un beso de buena suerte.

—Sí, lo siento, Sakura.

—Ya que—resignada se fue a sentar junto a Hinata—No falta mucho para el concierto.

—Listo—dijo la estilista quitándole a Naruto el típico delantal negro revelando su ropa.

Era esta extraña estética que tenían donde en todos los conciertos se vestían de negro. O al menos mayoritariamente. Pero se veían bien. Sakura suponía que al ser "estrellas del rock" seguir ciertas estéticas era importante. No era como si ella usara los extravagantes, y coloridos vestidos que usaba en los conciertos para pasearse por la vida. Eran simples atuendos específicos para los shows. Aunque irónicamente Sasuke muchas veces se vestía todo de negro. Lo más seguro es que de él había nacido esa estética para la banda.

Kurenai entró en la habitación y comenzó a checar a los chicos. Su pelo, y su ropa. Una vez que verificó a los tres asintió complacida. Kurenai podía ser su manager, pero más que nada era como su madre mientras ellos estaban en el tour. Procurando que comieran bien, que descansaran, que no se enfermaran, que su ropa estuviera bien arreglada antes de cualquier tipo de presentación. Podías llegar a creer que era una mujer dura, pero realmente era alguien muy dulce, simplemente muy osca a la hora de querer demostrarlo.

—Si ya están listos entonces por favor pasen a que los microfoneén, y a que les den sus instrumentos. Sasuke ya esta casi listo.

—Las vemos después, chicas—les dijo Naruto y ambas asintieron con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Bueno—les habló Kurenai caminando hasta ellas. Ya se habían saludado previamente cuando habían llegado a la parte trasera del auditorio—Creo que es hora que las lleve a sus lugares.

-…-

-…-

-…-

El lugar ya estaba casi lleno. Había desde muchachitas que no pasarían de los catorce años de edad, hasta jóvenes que estarían cerca de sus veinte años. O hasta personas mayores. Las niñas eran las que gritaban y se abrazaban al estar realmente cerca del escenario. Los jóvenes eran bien reconocidos por estar sentados en sus lugares con alguna bebida en la mano mientras conversaban tranquilamente.

El lugar que las habían asignado era un palco privado justo del lado derecho al escenario, el cual estaba a una altura considerable, pero el escenario se podía ver perfectamente. Habían con ellas siete asientos más, cual sabia que uno de esos seria ocupado por Kurenai.

—¡Sakura!—oyó que le gritaban desde abajo. Se asomó con cuidado por el palco encontrándose con un grupo de niñas que la saludaban enérgicamente con enormes sonrisas en la cara. Mucha de la gente que estaba ahí volteo a ver hacia el palco. Otras personas también saludaban, y sintió uno que otro flash sobre ella. Sakura les devolvió la sonrisa y les respondido moviendo su mano, pero únicamente a ellas.

—No sé como se acostumbran a todo eso—le comentó Hinata, pero las niñas no tardaron en volver a gritar.

—¡Hola a ti también, Hinata!

Ella solo se sonrojó tratando de asomarse por igual haciendo que Sakura riera animadamente.

—Vamos, saluda a tus fanáticas—la molestó.

Hinata imitó el gesto de su amiga pero de una manera mucho más tímida.

—¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

—¿Estas jugando?—le preguntó incrédula—Se llaman redes sociales. Y Naruto ha hablado de su relación en entrevistas. Obviamente saben quien eres. Prácticamente estas saliendo con uno de los amores de su vida.

—Por eso procuro mantenerme lejos de las redes sociales. Creo que no podría con tanta atención todo el tiempo.

Antes de que le pudiera responder a Hinata, las luces del lugar se apagaron y los gritos y chiflidos comenzaron. Una tenue luz se prendió en el fondo iluminando a Neji en la batería. Los acordes de una guitarra sonaron y las luces de ambos lados del escenario se prendieron iluminando un poco a Sai, Sasuke y Naruto. Neji chocó sus baquetas marcando los tiempos, y entonces empezaron a tocar. Las luces se prendieron por completo una vez que los cuatro instrumentos comenzaron a tocar y el corazón de Sakura latió con rapidez.

Conocía a Sasuke como ninguna otra persona. Sabia como era cuando dormía, cuando se despertaba, cuando estaba cansado, cuando estaba de mal humor, cuando reía sin pena alguna. Lo había visto usando unos simples pantalones deportivos, una camisa vieja, con sus lentes para leer puestos completamente centrado en algún libro. Lo había visto perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, o de lado usando un traje formal en los eventos familiares. Vaya, hasta lo había visto desnudo incontables veces, pero nada, absolutamente nada era cuando estaba sobre el escenario, con su guitarra y cantando de tal manera que podías sentir su corazón derramarse sobre la audiencia con cada canción.

Verlo así le daba escalofríos, le robaba la respiración.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Los chicos se habían despedido brevemente para darle paso al interludio del concierto. Hasta el momento todo había salido bien. Los chicos habían estado esplendidos.

Un joven fue hasta ellas ofreciéndoles algo de tomar. Kurenai había tomado una cerveza, y tanto Sakura como Hinata habían elegido un agua simple.

Sakura abrió la suya y comenzó a tomar.

—Mira, Sakura—le dijo Hinata. La nombrada cerró su botella de agua y volteo hacia el escenario. Estaban llevando un piano, el cual tenia ruedas en las patas.

Pero no era un piano normal, lo sabia bien.

—Es un piano eléctrico—le explicó.

—Es que tocaran su canción nueva ¿No es así?

—Así es—les respondió Kurenai guiñándole un ojo a Sakura.

—Estoy emocionada—le dijo de nuevo Hinata, y ella le sonrió y asintió. Ella también lo estaba.

Los chicos volvieron a entrar al escenario saludando casualmente a la audiencia mientras esta volvía a gritar y emocionarse. Unos técnicos hicieron a un lado el micrófono de Sasuke, y pusieron uno sobre el piano. El azabache fue el ultimo en entrar al escenario causando unos cuantos gritos más y se sentó en el piano.

—Espero que todos la estén pasando bien—dijo de manera tranquila, y otra horda de gritos se provocó—La siguiente canción es de nuestro nuevo álbum—esta vez los gritos fueron casi ensordecedores. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto rieron ligeramente contra el micrófono—Y resulta ser una canción muy personal para mi, por lo que espero que les guste mucho.

Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto, y le dio una marca. Este piso un par de pedales de su tablero en el suelo, y tocó un par de suaves acordes. La voz de Sasuke entró al mismo tiempo que la batería.

_Something about you_

_(Algo de ti)_

_It's like an addiction_

_(Es como una adicción)_

_Hit me with your best shot, honey_

_(Dame con tu mejor tiro, amor)_

_I've got no reason to doubt you_

_(No tengo razón para dudar de ti)_

_Cause certain things hurt_

_(Porque ciertas cosas duelen)_

_And you're my only virtue_

_(Y tú eres mi única virtud)_

_And I'm virtually yours_

_(Y soy virtuosamente tuyo)_

Naruto entonces cantó de una manera suave el siguiente verso. Y fue cuando Sasuke empezó a tocar ciertos acordes en el piano haciéndolo sonar como si fueran violines los que tocaban, pero por el otro lado también se oía en piano lo que con la otra mano tocaba.

_And you keep coming back, coming back again_

_(Y tu sigues regresando, regresando de nuevo)_

_Keep running round, running round, running round my head_

_(corriendo en vueltas, en vueltas, alrededor de mi cabeza)_

Sasuke regresó a tomar control de la voz de nuevo.

_And there's certain things that I adore_

_(Y hay ciertas cosas que adoro)_

La música se intensificó, al igual que el pulso de Sakura, quien lo veía con ojos brillantes. Más brillantes que todas las luces que lo iluminaban en ese momento.

_And there's certain things that I ignore_

_(Y hay ciertas cosas que ignoro)_

_But I'm certain that I'm yours_

_(Pero soy certero en que soy tuyo)_

_Certain that I'm yours_

_(Certero de que soy tuyo)_

_Certain that I'm yours_

_(Certero de que soy tuyo)_

Los gritos del lugar se intensificaron, y en la cara de Sasuke había una sonrisa permanente. Quería voltear hacia arriba y verla, ver su reacción ante la canción. Quería voltear y ver su rostro.

_There's something about you_

_(Hay algo de ti)_

_It's when you get angry_

_(es cuando te enojas)_

_You have me as your mercy_

_(y me tienes como tu misericordia)_

_And you're like the shoulder to turn to_

_(Y eres como el hombro al que recurro)_

_'Cause certain things mend us _

_(Porque ciertas cosas nos sanan)_

_that's when we're hanging on for dear life_

_(Y es ahí cuando nos aferramos por nuestra vida)_

_We held on so tight_

_(Nos aferramos con tanta fuerza)_

Sakura ya no estaba completamente sobre su asiento. Estaba sentada al borde de este, totalmente recargada en el balcón del palco viendo con infinita adoración a su novio. De vez en cuando durante la canción cerraba los ojos por un par de segundos simplemente escuchándolo, queriendo estar junto a él en el piano.

_And you keep coming back, coming back again_

_(Y tu sigues regresando, regresando de nuevo)_

_Keep running round, running round, running round my head_

_(corriendo en vueltas, en vueltas, alrededor de mi cabeza)_

Esta vez, durante ese coro, la música se intensifico aún más. Hasta el ritmo de la batería cambió, y esta vez eran Sai y Naruto acompañando en voz a Sasuke haciendo que la canción fuera aún más conmovedora.

_And there's certain things that I adore_

_(Y hay ciertas cosas que adoro)_

_And there's certain things that I ignore_

_(Y hay ciertas cosas que ignoro)_

_But I'm certain that I'm yours_

_(Pero soy certero en que soy tuyo)_

_Certain that I'm yours_

_(Soy certero en que soy tuyo)_

_Certain that I'm yours_

El coro se repitió. Sakura sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro desde atrás y volteo. Había uno de los asistentes de la banda quien le entregó una pequeña caja. La tomó y la colocó sobre sus piernas. Volteo a ver a Hinata y luego a Kurenai, quienes no dijeron nada, solo mantenían su vista en el escenario, completamente despistadas del regalo en sus piernas.

Tomó la pequeña etiqueta que había.

"— _Sasuke"_

Abrió la caja con cuidado, y saco otra pequeña caja pero esta era de terciopelo azul. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y sintió como su boca se secaba. Reconocía bien para que era esa cajita, pero su mente no acababa de procesar la evidencia. Con cuidado de que la cajita no resbalara de sus torpes manos que no encontraban estabilidad, abrió la cajita, y soltó un pequeño sollozo cuando sus dudas fueron confirmadas. No se había dado cuenta que estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Era un anillo de compromiso. La sortija era plateada, y el diamante era uno único, y sencillo. No era un anillo ostentoso. Y le encantaba. Levantó su mirada mientras que gruesas lagrimas caían. Hinata y Kurenai la veían mientras sonreían. Sakura rió inevitablemente. Eran demasiadas emociones las que sentía en ese momento.

—Lo sabían—les dijo, y ambas asintieron. Sakura cerró la cajita de terciopelo y la abrazo contra su pecho mientras se levantaba de su lugar para poder ver mejor a Sasuke.

_I adore you... I adore you..._

_(Te adoro… Te adoro)_

_Certain that I'm yours_

_(Certero de que soy tuyo)_

La canción acabó y los gritos se reanudaron acompañados de aplausos. Fue hasta entonces que Sasuke pudo voltear hacia arriba, encontrándose justo con lo que quería ver. Sakura parada en su lugar, viéndolo solo a él con ojos cristalinos pero brillantes. Sus manos estaban sobre su pecho, y podía decir que entre ellas estaba el anillo de compromiso que le había mandado.

Él no era el hombre más romántico del mundo. Él no le haría una cena a la luz de la luna mientras que miles de velas lo rodean y una música lenta toca de fondo para poder ponerse sobre una rodilla y pedirle pasar el resto de sus días juntos. Él hacia las cosas a su manera.

Ella quería salir corriendo hasta él y abrázalo, y besarlo, y él quería hacer exactamente lo mismo. Pero él sabia mejor que ella. Cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de ahí para ir hasta él, Kurenai la tomó del brazo y la sentó en su lugar.

—Tendrás que esperar hasta después del concierto.

—¡¿Qué!?—preguntó histérica. Tenia su corazón saliéndosele por la garganta solo para esperar otra media hora.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Apenas acabó el concierto Sakura salió corriendo de su lugar. Corrió escaleras abajo, y hasta tras bambalinas. Todo el equipo de la banda comenzó a aplaudir cuando ella literalmente se le abalanzó encima a Sasuke, quien la abrazó por la cintura. No le importo si estaba sudado, o si estaba cansado.

Todos ahí sabían de su plan de proponerse aquel día. Y todos lo habían ocultado tan perfectamente bien. Se separaron solo para que ella le plantara un beso aún frente a todos. No cabe decir que Naruto comenzó a chiflar, y varia las personas del equipo le siguieron.

—¿Te quedó bien?

—No me lo he puesto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—preguntó desconcertado. No creyó que ella quisiera mantener su compromiso secreto.

—Me lo tienes que poner tú. Es tradición.

Sasuke asintió entendiendo mejor la situación. Sakura sacó de su bolsa la cajita de terciopelo y se la entregó.

—Vamos, Sasuke, pídelo como se debe. No te vas a salvar de esta—dijo Naruto ganándose varias risas incluyendo la de Sakura.

Sasuke suspiró resignado, y abrió la cajita para tomar el anillo. No se hinco. Y no era necesario.

—Sakura Haruno—comenzó—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—Sí, sí quiero.

Todos aplaudieron, y gritaron nuevamente mientras que el azabache procedía a colocarle el anillo el cual le quedó perfectamente.

No dijo más, no dijo te amos, o promesas románticas. Con la canción lo había dejado claro todo. Desde el dio en que la había visto en persona finalmente, y de aquella noche en Ámsterdam cuando había logrado finalmente hablar cara a cara con ella había sabido que había encontrado algo que no dejaría ir. Al menos no fácilmente.

-…-

-…-

-…-

_**¿Una tercera, y final, parte? No lo sé.**_

_**Háganme saber si la quieren.**_

_**Espero leerlos en los comentarios! Como siempre gracias por leer.**_


End file.
